


behind the scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Behind the Scenes, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Angst, Injury, Light Angst, Tommy kinda has a breakdown, even if i don't mention everyone, how would i tag this ?, i really don't know how to tag this, karl is a character here but i can't find a tag for him, nothing bad at all dw :D, phil is the dream smp studios nurse basically, techno just falls out a tree, the election woohoo, theres like - Freeform, they call him when someone gets injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ACTOR AU BOYSSDream Smp is a rather popular youtube show right now, and this is a little look behind the scenes with the cast and crew--There's not really a plot, it's more a collection of oneshots that exist in the same timeline, all based on things that happened in the actual smp storyline - recent updates are much better
Relationships: None, only friendships here !! :D
Comments: 38
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> plots ideas, characters ideas/roles, and critique are all extremely welcome and actually asked for !! if this has been done before- well uh-

The set was crowded and full with people running around, back and forth. 

They were about to begin the election scene and Tommy and Wilbur were nowhere to be seen. 

While Ponk, Punz, and Niki worked on fixing up a few things on set, Dream and Techno were sat a table, repeatedly trying to get in contact with the two missing actors.

"Just voicemail again-" Dreams voice was slightly panicked as he spoke. They were on a slight time limit, two of the most important people weren't here, and they needed to get this part out soon or there would for sure be riots. 

It was easy to tell Techno was panicking inside as well, but he made sure to not let it slip verbally or he himself would for sure have a breakdown. He tried calling Tommy yet again- voicemail. So he tried Wilbur. 

"Hello-"

"WILBUR! where are you guys?"

"UH- we- we're on our way, uhm. Tommy was having some issues-"

"Issues?" 

"Yeah uh- anxiety stuff I guess. Took awhile to calm him down but I got it! We're like, a couple minutes away from the studio." 

There were loud noises and thuds behind Wilbur as he spoke fast. You could here Tommy shouting at someone in the background.

"Okokay,, cool- uh-" Techno was cut off and the phone call was ended short as the main door to the studio flew open. 

Entering the studio was Tommy and Wilbur. Luckily, they were already dressed in their costumes. However, Techno couldn't help but notice the red puffiness surrounding Tommys eyes and nose. 

"HEY HELlo hI we're here!!" Tommy shouted as he ran up to Dream and Techno. Wilbur wasn't far behind him.

"Are- are you guys okay?" Eret asked, noting the roughness of their voices and the loudness of their breathing.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine, we just kinda had to...run an entire block to get here quicker." Wilbur answered with deep breaths and pauses between his words, trying to stable his breathing. Niki appeared behind him a couple seconds later, soft smile on her face as she rubbed small circles into his back. 

There was silence for a couple seconds before laughter broke out into the studio. It had came from Karl, who was stood behind the camera. Yes, he had the privilege of filming this whole Election thing. "IM- IM SORRY BUt- imagine walking down the street one day and- and then you turn your head just to see two really- reallllly tall British dudes in full war uniform running down the street like-" His laughing got louder as the others joined him. 

"THAT WOULD BE TERRIFYING NOT GONNA LIE-" Sanpnap spoke (very loudly for no reason might i add) as he walked up to Wilbur and Tommy, handing them two cold water bottles. 

The laughter died down after awhile. It came to a complete stop though when Dream clapped, catching the attention of the crew. "Okokok, now that Wil and Tommy are here, we need to start this thing-" he reminded everyone that they were on a time limit. 

Murmurs of agreement filled the room as everyone fled to their spots. Wilbur, Tommy, Schlatt, Quackity, and George on the set stage and pretty much everyone else except Dream, Sap, Karl, and Alyssa at their seats in front of it. 

Karl raised his hand and silently counted down from ten with his fingers, the light of his camera flashing from a blue to a red as he reached one. The room went quiet except for the sound of Wilbur starting his speech.


	2. niki fucking destroys her vocal cords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on something someone on tumblr said :))

"Fundy how could you-" Niki stared with glossy eyes as her old friend tore down the walls of their once free nation. 

She couldn't believe this. After everything they had done--what Wilbur had done, what Tommy had given up, the losses they went through- How could he do this?

She kept shouting. And despite how rational she usually is, it was taking quite a lot out of her to not walk straight up to the orange haired man and slap him right in the face. 

She heard shouting behind her. She recognized the voice--how could she not. They sounded desperate, and upset. So when Eret ran up to her and placed his hands atop her shoulders, she wasn't surprised. All she could do was overlap her own hands over his and accept the fact that things were different now. 

Hours later, Niki was facing Fundy yet again even if she didn't want to.

And she really didn't want to.

The darkness of the afternoon sky was suddenly bright and everything was tinted with hues of red and orange. The flag was burning. And Fundy stood by it, torch in hand. The flag flew fast in the wind as bits and pieces of it were being eaten by the the surrounding fire.

People were watching. Schlatt and Quackity from afar, Eret and Niki much closer. It was loud. There were yells being shouted across the land as Niki and Eret watched their old flag go up in flames. 

Then there was a scream. It sounded pained, and sad, and angry. And it really didn't fit the usual soft voice of the person it came front 

\---

There was a loud shout in the studio before the the cameras red lights slowed faded into blinking green ones. 

Shocked murmurs plagued the studio as people reacted to Nikis scream. Truly, none of them expected that from her. 

Eret and Fundy stared at her in slight concern and confusion. Fundy was covering his ears. "You good, Niki? That scream was uh-" Eret spoke and paused as he searched for a word.

However Niki quickly interrupted him before he could. "Yeah, yeah, I jus need some water now-" Her voice was rough. Quackity, who was still stood on set just talking to Schlatt, overheard her and sauntered over, offering her his water bottle that had honestly been passed around the entire film crew by now. "Yeah, we- we can tell. Think you might've just broke your vocal cords with that-" 

Niki chuckled as she accepted the water. It didn't sound like it did much but she was definitely in less pain once she passed the bottle back to Quackity, who then offered it to the other two standing by. 

The blonde haired girl took a deep breath as she rested her hands onyo her knees. "ohmygod- i regret somuch"


	3. Techno falls out of a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Techno,, well, falls out of a tree. While recording a chase scene with George.
> 
> Also Phil appears :D

Techno had been running through the long woods for a good couple minutes now. His cloak had caught onto multiple trees already as it slowly filled with holes and tears. His sword swung at his side and his knuckles turned white as he held onto the grip for dear life.

The loud patter of feet hitting the ground hard followed near behind him. Every time he turned even the slightest bit, he could swear he saw the tips of brown hair and the edges of a blue shirt. 

Despite the fact they were in the middle of a fight, neither of them were talking. The only noises they made really were the loud huffs and pants coming from the two as Techno tried to multitask and think of a way out of his situation 

And it seemed the blood god he prayed to every night decided to answer his wishes this one time. He saw a clear chance for him to hop up into the upcoming tree. He took the chance and picked up some pace as he ran straight to the willow tree, grabbing onto the lowest branch and swinging himself up onto it. 

As much as he would have loved to be able to sit on the branch and breath for a minute, George was still behind him and was still a threat. So he forced himself to stand and balance on the flimsy branch--he wasn't sure how it was still holding together under his weight--and continued his way up the tree.

Techno had gotten up pretty high by the time he noticed George at the bottom of the trunk. He spent so long watching the brown haired man while trying to even his own breathing that he didn't notice the way the branch he sat on was starting to break until too late. 

He attempted to grasp onto the part of his branch still attached to the tree. That didn't work. Next thing he new, he was falling and George was yelling as the sound of more people rushing over got louder and louder. 

\--

When Techno's eyes opened up again, his vision was immediately skewered by tufts of brown and blonde hair. The ground beneath him felt soft and he realized he had been laying on his back. 

His eyes narrowed and his hands went up to cover his ears as sounds began flooding the area around him--not helping his headache at all. There was the loud noise of someone aggressively telling everyone to quiet down with a quick 'shshsh'

The sounds lulled to small whispers and Techno opened his eyes yet again.

There, sat to his left, was Wilbur, his face covered in mud and makeup as he was till in costume. And to his right was Tommy, who had apparently found the time to clean himself up and throw on a sweater.

"TECHNO- BIG MAN- THAnk god your awake-" Tommy's voice was loud as he spoke (like usual) but he seemed to force himself to quiet down once he remembered the situation his friend was in. Techno thanked him mentally. 

"Yeah- yeah, dude, you took quite the uh- fall back there." Wilbur, right? Techno was almost positive that was Wilbur speaking. "Think you kinda fucked your leg up a bit-" That was what made Techno finally acknowledge the pain that shot through his right leg whenever he moved even the slightest amount. 

He hissed in pain as he moved his leg a bit, trying to get somewhat comfy on the blanket he laid on--that seemed to be haphazardly thrown onto the hard ground of some sort of forest opening. 

"Oh yeah- yep- definitely messed it up-" His face scrunched up in pain and there were a couple laughs from his side. 

"So what happened." It was a new voice. Not one Techno didn't recognize or anything, he knew he had heard it before, just not ever on set really. 

There was a thud and a huff as another person joined the now small group of people sitting on the ground. Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy immediately recognized the green and white bucket hat they wore. 

"BIG P-" Aqgain, Tommy cut himself off, looking down and at Techno's wincing face with a awkward and apologetic smile. "Big P good to see yah uhm-" He looked between Techno, Wilbur and Phil. He wasn't sure what had happened himself honestly. 

Wilbur had only given Phil a rather wide smile as a hello. "I don't- i don't think either of us- Techno actually what did happen ??" 

"uh-" Techno forced himself to sit up--doing his best not to move his leg-- as he noticed Phil opening the first aid kit he had with him that none of had seemed to notice until now.

"we were- we were recording a uh like, chase or fight scene- and i usually do my own stunts cause like-" He paused thinking of how to continue on. "i'm an independent man. dont need no stunt double." 

"and i may have made some miscalculations- cause i climbed a tree and ended up falling straight uh- straight out of it.." The three other sleepy bois had to stifle their laughter as Techno glared at them. "DONT LAUGH AT MY PAIN- ow-" He winced and pressed his hands to his temples. This headache was not going away for awhile. 

The three ended up laughing at him, they couldn't hold it, but Techno could only laugh too--still, that hurt his head even more so he had to quickly stop. The others still felt bad and Tommy made sure to get him a bottle of water as Phil started bandaging up his leg. 

Wilbur didn't do much except start a couple conversations, mainly to keep Tommy and Techno distracted from the blood that began trickling out of Technos injured leg. Despite how unbothered the characters they played seemed at the sight of it, neither of them really liked blood. It made them asick. Phil did his best to get rid of the blood as soon as possible and the two could only silently thank him. 

There was a lull in the conversation for a couple minutes. The 4 bois fell into a comfortable silence as they let Phil finish up Techno's leg. 

"Okokok, so we all agree no more tree climbing for Techno?"

"Yeah" "Yep" "Alright that's fair"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi sorry i haven't updated in awhile--writers block so i'm sorry if this is pretty bad akshshsh 
> 
> if you guys have any ideas/requests for this au,,, let me know cause i'm looking


	4. tubbo say the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told him I was pregnant. 
> 
> ( basically tubbo forgot his lines so he has to improvise, based on a commenters idea from the last chapter :D )

"is- is this because i didn't tell you what i told schlatt?"

Tubbo and Wilbur were stood at the bottom layer of their new ravine home. It was cold and Wilbur had his hood up, Tubbo only had his own body warmth so he made sure to hug onto himself as tight as he could.

Tommy and Techno were also there. Techno was sitting on one of the poles that sat high up in the air between the caves walls, and Tommy was attempting to get to the same spot, however struggling even though Techno kept giving him directions and tips. 

( Honestly, the two weren't paying much attention, Dream had told to just do something while they recorded this scene because it was supposed to help Pogtopia look and feel more like a home )

"i uh- that's definitely part of the reason yes," Wilbur spoke as he turned his face out of camera view, giving Tubbo a confused look. This wasn't in the script. What was Tubbo saying? He wasn't really sure where the younger was going with this, but he followed along nonetheless.

The entire going off script thing had captured the attention of Tommy and Techno, who were now both looking at the other two with raised eyebrows. 

"Do you want me to be completely transparent with you?" Tubbo placed his hands together, raising them up to his face and motioning them towards Wilbur, all with a deep breath. Tubbo himself wasn't quite sure where he was going with this. He had forgotten his lines but remembered Dream and Karl telling him it was okay to just improvise sometimes and he was rolling with it. 

Wilbur continued to look at Tubbo confused, but once he realized the camera was back on him, he wore a more serious expression. "Yes, sure Tubbo, go- go ahead. What did you tell Schlatt?"

Tommy had reached the spot Techno sat at and the two continued to look down at their friends, stifling their laughter. Techno took a glance the rest of the crew who weren't on set right now--only to notice a majority of them were just as confused as they had been. 

Turning his attention back to his friends, he and Tommy exchanged a look.

Tubbo took another deep breath. Hundreds of thought were going through his head right now. What did he say? What was he doing? What had he just gotten himself into? Whatever it was, he just went with the first thing to pop into his mind. 

"I told him i was pregnant."

Silence.

Some of the crew broke out into laughter while the actors recording right now tried their best to remain quiet. 

Techno took this as his chance. He jumped down from where he sat, doing his best to hide the slight pain he felt in his injured leg, while Wilbur still stood in confusion and Tommy did his best to hold in his laughter. 

"We're gonna need another forest."

Right as he spoke, that was when Karl finally broke. His laughter filled the set as he shouted a quick "WE'RE GOOD" between breaths, turning off the camera. 

Tommy jumped down from where he sat too, immediately walking over to Tubbo. "Excuse me but what the fuck was that Tubbs"

"WAS THAT ALL IMPROV??" Sapnap yelled across the room as he been walking over to get the four some drinks. Tubbo nodded aggressively between his laughter. 

"Why was the first thing to pop into your head pregnancy?" Eret questioned from his seat where Niki sat next to him, the two were both fixing some of the tears made in Techno and Dreams old costumes. 

"I uh- i don't- i don't know??" Tubbo looked to Schlatt as if he would know the answer. Obviously, he didn't. 

"All i'm saying, is can we please keep that in?" Schlatt asked as he turned to face Dream. This entire thing was kinda ran under his rules. The entire "hey let's make a dumb drama filled amateur film" project was his idea

Dream only sighed as he nodded, pulling a couple cheers from others around set.


	5. some *late* au info :]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realized i never really gave you guys much info on my au--so here ya go !! :D info and a mix of random facts/headcanons might be kinda messy cause i'm writing it all on my phone

\- okay so

\- dream and wilbur came up with and proposed the idea 

\- the episodes of their show (simply called Dream SMP) come out on youtube, and occasionally they stream behind the scenes things or extra clips/games with the cast on twitch

-everyone on in the smp is an actor for the show

\- well mostly everyone, people like Alyssa and Purpled ( people who don't really involve themselves in the actual streams irl ) are mainly there to help with behind the scenes things

\- though they are open to play roles if ever needed

\- the entire thing is mostly recorded by karl and the mr beast gang whenever he can get them on set to help out

\- the others stil help record though

\- that being said karl also doesn't act very much, but he is open to doing so

\- the episodes come out rather slowly, maybe a couple every one-two weeks 

\- that's because almost everyone involved in the project are still in school and have their own important things to do

\- the episodes aren't very high quality

\- none of them are professionals 

\- but what they can't do in quality they make up in content 

\- the entire cast love including plot twists and multiple of their own improv scenes/lines

\- the fanbase gets tired of them a lot (especially their fan-artists and writers) but still enjoy their content 

\---- 

\- phil /is/ in this au

\- he's not really apart of the cast, but he's basically the casts first aid man

\- whenever someone gets injured while recording something they call him and he comes over with his first aid kits

\- usually it's dream, wilbur, tommy, and quackity getting hurt

\- phil yells at them a lot

\- the sleepy bois are a family in this au, they all live together except wilbur

\- he's a independent man

\---

\- sometimes filming certain scenes can get pretty stressful and real

\- there have been a couple situations where wilbur got too into character and ended up actually hurting tommy's feelings a bit 

\- like recently with the whole 'villain wilbur' arc happening, wilbur had been yelling at tommy a loy

\- and even if tommy is an actor, that doesn't mean he isn't still a kid

\- yeah he cried a couple times 

\- of course he wasn't actually upset at wilbur, but being yelled at constantly isn't the easiest thing to remain calm through 

\---

\- there's a lot of pressure put on the cast with their rather large following 

\- so the cast occasionally have times where they just hang out

\- they'll hang out off set, watching movies or just enjoying eachothers company, and sometimes stream things like among us and minecraft

\---

\- techno isn't the best actor so he often has to get help from wilbur and tommy whenever it comes to scenes with himself in it

\- tommy and techno actually really don't like blood despite the characters they play

\- dream, sapnap, techno, and sometimes tommy do their own stunts

\- at least until techno almost broke his leg

-then he had to stop for awhile

\- eret and niki both act, help behind scenes, and help fix up/make costumes

\- actually niki, eret, alyssa, and ponk all work on costumes 

\- fundy helps them sometimes but he mostly deals with any electronic stuff the crew needs done 

\- dreams a dramatic bitch but you guys know this 

\- george misses so much shit

\- like he misses meeting and plannings and sometimes recordings

\- but they can't get rid of him because they all still love him too much 

\- sapnap and karl pretty much forced their whole love story into the shows plot by improv

\- yes, quackitys 3 almost-marriages are canon in the show ( though they did happen on one of the extra clips streams ) 

\- whenever phils called onto set, he usually stays even after helping whoever got injured

\- he either stays with the person the rest of the time to comfort them, or he stays to just be supportive of his boys

\- tubbo is surprisingly really good at fake crying 

\- not so much improv however ( flashbacks to the whole telling schlatt he's pregnant thing )

\- speaking of schlatt, him and wilbur based their character's relationship/history together on their own

\- this all i can think of right now, my phones gonna die soon sksjsj

\- feel free to think of or add your own ideas/headcanons to this :)) i'd love to see them and maybe include them into the au !!


	6. i don't hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilburs acting gets a bit to real, tommy starts convincing himself wilbur actually hates him, and his a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst / comfort / fluff 
> 
> sorry i haven't been updating - zero inspiration and motivation lately - but here's something before i (maybe) disappear for another month - sorry if formatting is weird, its 2am, i wrote this on notes app on my phone cut me some slack

"You're scared, Tommy. TommyInnit, you're scared!" 

The finger shoved into his chest felt much heavier then it actually was as Tommy shuffled back a foot or two. His mind felt like it was running at hundreds of miles per hour as he tried to listen to Wilbur while he continued to shout. 

Wilbur was loud when he yelled. Wilbur sounded genuinely mad when he yelled. And despite the fact Tommy knew everything was fake, knew that they were just acting, he couldn't shake the off the feeling in the back of his head. The feeling that maybe Wilbur actually did hate him. 

I mean, how else would he be so good at this? There had to be some sort of truth to the things he said. Method acting, maybe. 

Wilburs yelling felt instinctive. Like he was shouting off the first things that came to mind when he thought of Tommy. It felt genuine. It felt like he wasn't acting anymore. It felt like he actually hated Tommy, despite how many times he had ruffled and his hair and told him otherwise. 

Tommy had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the way the cameras had been turned off in the studio. He hadn't noticed that the shouting had stopped and had been replaced by words he couldn't quite understand. His whole head felt jumbled up and he could barely process anything being said in front of him and his eyesight was blurry.

He didn't even notice the few tears as they began rolling down his face. 

He did notice, however, the long arms that rapped around his shoulders, forcing him to move closer to them. 

It was Wilbur, he could easily tell by the brown trenchcoat he wore and how it blocked the view of his feet from Tommy's vision. 

"hey, hey toms- it's- it's okay.." Wilbur had started rubbing small circles into the back of Tommy's neck with his finger tips, trying to help him calm down and gain back control of his breathing. He kept whispering reassuring words. Tommy hadn't even noticed he was hyperventilating until suddenly it felt like a weight had been lifted from him once he could finally breath correctly. 

Tommy doesn't notice a lot of things, apparently.

He forced himself to nod along to his brothers words, wrapping his own arms back around his waist. He stuffed his face into Wilburs shoulder and just held onto him. 

When the other dragged himself and Tommy down onto the floor off set, he didn't protest it and sat curled into Wilburs side. Wilbur grabbed the edge of his coat and wrapped it around his brothers shoulders to keep him closer. 

They sat in silence for a bit. The rest of the crew and cast avoided the two, doing their best to mind their business and not look at them. Wilbur could only thank them later, since Tommy never did like people seeing him cry. 

Eventually, the silence was broke--despite how much Tommy really wished it hadn't' been. "What happened, Toms?" Wilbur shifted a bit as he spoke, covering even more of Tommy with his coat. His hand was lazily pressed into the blondes hair, playing around with the messy strands.

The other stayed silent, opting to not answer. How would he answer, anyway? 'oh yeah sorry i just think you hate me'- He didn't want to make Wilbur feel bad, especially since he hadn't done anything wrong, really. Yeah, this was all Tommy's fault--he was in the wrong. His fault for being dumb, his fault for letting his dumb emotions get ahead of his dumb self and their dumb acting.

"I don't hate you if that's what you're thinking." Tommy moved around again as Wilbur spoke, straightening out his legs. His hand stopped in the others hair, and he stayed silent again. He thought - he thought about what he should say next, as if smallest change in tone of his voice could set Tommy off again. 

Tommy's whole body shook as he took a deep breath, nodding his head into Wilburs shoulder. "I- yeah- yeah,, that's- i don't know Wil, maybe i'm just not cut out to be a- a actor if i can't even- handle,," His sentence died off as his sobs started up again. Wilbur could feel the fabric of his shirt getting wet, but he didn't mention it. 

"It's okay Toms- Look-" Wilbur shifted yet again, resting one of his hands onto Tommy's shoulders. "I don't hate you. In fact, it's quite the opposite, actually. Tommy, you're like a little brother to me. Despite how much you think I do, and despite how much I may act like i do, I physically could not ever bring myself to hate you" Wil brought Tommy closer to himself, wrapping his arms around his back and just hugging him. 

"You're amazing, you're smart, you're talented, you're effortlessly funny, you bring joy to my day by simply just being there- I could go on and on for hours." He smiled and looked at the boy in his arms, who, despite the tears covering his face, was cracking a small smile. "Anything I say up there, I don't mean it. I know it might sound like I do, which is totally my fault, I should really tone it down a bit, but i don't. Its all acting, alright? I'd never actually think those things of you."

Wilbur did his best to reassure the boy in his arms, as he continued to whisper caring words into his ears and rub small circles into his back. Tommy didn't say anything yet, only wrapped his own arms back around Wilbur, squeezing onto him as he let himself begin to lull into sleep. 

"Thank you, Wil."


	7. the slice of life filler chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a look into the life of the crew and cast after a day of recording :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again !! sorry i haven't been active much, i've been busy and running out of ideas. in fact this one is actually a really old thing i found in my notes and decided to post. it was unfinished so i just made a couple changes and gave it a quick, shit ending. so yeha sorry about that.

The back area of the studio was full of noise as the cast and crew of Dream Smp wandered around--hours after recording for the day had ended. They were working on recording the newest part of their story, the second war. They had a lot planned for it, so despite how much they wanted to get the entire thing out as fast as possible, it was going to take a couple days. Maybe even a couple separate episodes.

Sat on the edge of the set podium stage was Karl, Sapnap, Alex, and Schlatt. These upcoming episodes were going to be Karl's first time actually taking part as an actor for the show instead of a crew-mate. To say he was stressed and panicky was an understatement.

Luckily, he had friends (and canonically 2 fiancé's) with him to help him through it. The group of 4 were practicing--mainly for Karl, but Sapnap also needed some as well. Alex had taken the honor of printing out a quick divorce story monologue they could try to play out together. Schlatt and Alex had taken the roles of the parents, whil Sapnap and Kar were theyre two children. 

'is it because of my fat ass?' was not something Niki had expected to hear as she skidded past the stage, it was said in a sad and serious tone, but she didn't question it too much. In her arms were multiple scraps and patches of fabric, accompanied with things like lace, scissors, threads of multiple colors. She made her way over to the corner of the studio, to the left of the stage, where there was a rather big coffee table and one couch with a couple matching chairs. 

In the seats were a couple of the others that had volunteered to help her with costume fixing--Puffy, Hbomb, Eret. Puffy was pretty new to the crew, but she got along with everyone almost immediately. She was nice and thoughtful, a perfect balance for the chaotic and loud personalities that filled the studio. 

Niki was welcomed by the whole group as she collapsed onto the couch, releasing the item in her hands onto the table in a huff. Hbomb smiled at her with small sympathy as he worked on sewing yet another small patch into the back of Wilburs trench coat. By now the thing was full of them, in fact a whole part of the left sleeve wasnt even made of the original fabric anymore. Wilbur got himself into a lot of incidents while recording, which resulted in a lot of casualties to his costumes, but he refused to get a new coat. Something about attachment and sentimental value. 

Niki got back into her rhythm of sewing, fixing a small rip in Karl's jacket, listening as Puffy told short stories of pirates and magical creatures. The other two listened as well, Eret focusing on wrapping bandaids around his own finger tips while Hbomb was still working on the trench coat. 

A couple ways away from where the costume group sat was another table. It was smaller, but also a lot taller and it had bar stools for seats. Sitting in those bar stools was Wilbur himself along with Techno and Dream. There were papers and pens spread across the table top, most of them crumbled up and creased. Pens and pencils in hand as the three threw random plot ideas around to eachother. 

This was always Technos least favorite part of making a show, but Wilbur lived for it. He was a creative person and loved the idea of being able to create his own world where he could tell his own story--and it didn't have to make sense! In fact he seemed to take advantage of that rule--if the fun fact that he was once canonically married to a fish was anything to go by. 

Dream wasn't too sure where that great idea had come from, but he was almost 100% positive Wilbur had been loopy on cold medicine when he wrote it down in the script. Techno wasn't there when it had happened, but he didn't really complain considering his character was literally a pig hybrid itself. 

Right across from the part of the room where the writing table was placed, there was a pretty big and colorful rug on the ground. Sprawled atop the rug was Purpled, Tubbo, Tommy, Skeppy, and Bad. Boxes of scrap papers and markers and various art supplies were spread across the floor space in front of them. The were a couple boxes of foams and various other things they could use to build, like cardboard pieces and different types of clays. 

Purpled was painting something, a large piece of foam. They used the foam to crate the fake armor the actors wore because it was a light material and easy to work with--and also much more comfy than other materials they could have used. Tommy was messing with pieces of paper and cardboard, making god knows what. Knowing him, he probably wasn't even making anything for the show, he was most likely making some random thing he would take home for himself later. Laid next to Tommy was Tubbo, who was scribbling down and sketching set and prop ideas. Or he was, halfway through it sorta merged into just him spewing random doodles. 

Skeppy and Bad were sat in for my of the three boys, dealing with the more dangerous stuff no one in the studio trusted the boys with--glue guns, knives, stuff like that. Skeppy was carrying the conversation on his back and he actually almost got into a couple arguments with Tommy, but the other three were quick to stop them since they weren't willing to put up with that today. 

"All i'm asking for is your thoughts on the death penalty--" Skeppys words erupted into fits of laughter as Tommy chucked a couple pieces of scrap construction paper at him. 

The studio was full of noise but no one there would have it any other way.


End file.
